Harry Hooks Younger Brother
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Hartley Hook younger twin brother of Harry Hooks . He looks like his brother expect with one major difference , he is wheel chair bound . Maybe if he didn't live on the isle he could walk but he does so he can't . Mal gets a idea to get Ben back let's just say Carlos is not a fan.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hartley Hook I am the younger twin brother of Harry Hook. No one calls me Hartley not even my old man , they use Hart or H. I am a member of the Wharf Rats with Uma , Gil and my brother but not very active .

The reason I'm not very active is because of the one thing that makes me different then my brother I am wheelchair bound . No I'm not paralyzed my legs don't work well most of the time . No one on the isle knows why so I'm stuck using a wheelchair  
to get around .

For the most part people treat me like my brother a person to be avoided at all cost unless you want a vist from Harry Hook and the rest of the wharf rats .

The crew treats me like all the others someone to fight and steal from along the crew but defend if someone else dares to do those things .

Uma only has some different rules for them and for me

1) knocking or tipping Hart out of his wheelchair will get you planked

2) same withnicking it while he sleeps

3) I tell you to get below deck or out of the way in the chip shop you better haul your ass Hart

4) he is doinghis share of the work ; what exactly his share of the work is will be decided by me and his brother

5) if me or your brother tell you to stop working and rest you will do so .

Not to many and they make sense unlike some of the rules my brother has for me

1) If there's a fight going down you better bebehind me at all times

2) Anyone gives you trouble you come find me dosen't matter what I'm doing you find me

3) in event of rule 2 make sure you have all the names of people involved

4) stay out of VK territory

5) if Gil does something stupid while on the ship or In the chip shop tell me

6) if anyone askes which gang you are with you tell them theWharf Rats and thatyour Harry Hooks younger brother.

Ok rule number one makes since it is a safety thing he can't fight his best if he's trying to see where I am . But that's basically Umas rule number threeabout getting out of the way when she says .

In regards to rules two and three , I can protect myself sometimes I'm not a little kid and he is not my father. He is my ten minute older twin brother. I have one over protective father I don't need a second one.

Rule four is common senseI am not a VK so I do not go to their territory. That's just asking to be beat up.

Five ok Gil does some stupid stuff when no is watching him . So it is a rule of the crew to tell Uma or Harry when he's doing something stupid so it is a everybody rule and I can't complain about it .

Again rule six is a safety thing people with out gangs and someone looking out for them get beat. Especially if they are most of the time wheel chair bound . So telling them my gang and my older brothers name are often the first words out of my mouth.

Know that you know who I am and the rules my brother and captain have for me on with the story.

It started out as a normal day in the chip shop , with Uma coming out and setting a tray of food in front of me , with the order to eat.

I looked down and saw fish on my plate , Uma must not be feeling well she knows I don't eat meat .

So I ask " Uma are you feeling okay? You gave me fish."

Uma looks at me and then down at my plate and says "What I did , seeing the fish on it she says I wasn't paying attention ."

" All good Uma " I say turning to my twin brother the only difference in appearance besides the chair are my eyes are a sightly lighter brown and my hair is also a lighter brown .

I push the fish on to his plate and say " Harry give me your egg."

He just hands it over and looks at the tv . That's what's got him so down .

Before Mal and the other VKs left she and Harry were dating . Uma knew and didn't have a problem with it as long as Harry kept Mal away from her. She didn't even say good bye to them when they left the isle . And they weren't broken up when she  
started dating the king . I broke his heart .

I hope it makes him realize just how much Uma wants to date him. They have always had a touchy feely kind of relationship because my brother is very tactile . I see how much it makes Uma smile when Harry plays with her hair or hugs her from behind

I felt bad for Harry when she didn't say good bye because one of my best friends Carlos was chosen . What my best friend you say well he wasn't always a VK in fact he isn't really he was spying on them for us . He never stayed with his mom instead staying  
on the Lost revenge with us . How they never figured it out I will never know .

He didn't betray us by staying he is there trying to find a way to get us over and away from the Isle of the lost . He even wrote saying he thinks I have Ehlers-danlos syndrome , and sent the information about it . I have to say it does sound a lot like  
I do have it .

Uma came out of the and throw food at the TV starting the most common round of fun we have with betending she actually there to throw good at . 

* * *

**Okay so I love the new Descendents movie . I kinda intend for this to be like Hartleys journal with him writing the story with events that are happening at the moment in there to .The relationship Harry , Uma and Gil have is telling . My oc Hartley , I know some people don't like oc but they can add to the story I think . I imagine Harry being this over protective bigger . brother . Hartley is partially wheelchair bound from Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome it is where the person is affected with chronic pain in the joints and can affect your hearing , heart and sight . He is able to walk but the syndrome makes it hard to so he does in private with his crew , where it is okay to show some weakness . I have a plan for Hartley when it comes to the trade for king Ben in a couple chapters . That Carlos has a big problem with."**

 ****

 **In regards to the** **neuro** **atypical thing I have in my other authors note I had not realizedI said it on my other account and not this one I am a Aspie for those you don't now what that is short for it stands for Aspergers Syndrome or disorder .And maybe some other things that's the only sure thing. So yeah lots of ideas hard to focus on one for long they update when they update.**


	2. 2

I roll myself up the gangway of the the Lost Revenge the ship Uma owns in the harbor . She won it from mine and Harry's father . Who didn't really mind . He was proud his sons had a ship even if they weren't the captian.

The ship was as busy as allways with the crew climbing around the ship fixing ropes and the sails . I could see Gil on the crowsnest keeping watch. My brother is working on the main sail , as Gil calls out " Harry , Harts here".

My brother slowly climbs down the mast and then makes his way over to me and askes " What are you doing here?"

" Uma said all crew. Last I checked I counted as crew ."

Harry says " you are crew but you can't really do this type of work you can't climb".

"I know Harry .I'm going to clean up in are room and then rest so I can work my shift at the chip shop with out falling asleep ."

Harry laughs a little and says " Yeah Hart you do that , don't want Uma yelling at you there ."

He walks way and climbs up the main mast again to finish helping with the sail.

While I wheel myself below deck unlike most ships which would have stairs to get below deck it is ramp that has stops so I don't roll straight down and hurt myself .

Me, Uma , Gil , Harry and Carlos share the captains quarters . You may ask isn't it small for five people . No it isn't the room is huge . Four boys and one girl how doesthat work . Carlos , Gil and Harry hang a sheet that she changes behind  
and comes out when a all clear is given . She also uses it to get privacy from us .She quickly learned to double check with Gil . But that's a story for another time .

When you walk or in my case roll into the room the first bed is Harry's so he can guard the the door . His bed has lots of red pillows . My brother is always hot at night even during the winter so he only has one thin red blank and sleeps in a pair of  
loose shorts .

The bed to the left of his is Gil's for the same idea but he needs a little more time to wake up so he's not directly in front of the door . His bed has yellow blanks but he has a pillow from each of our beds so they are red, blue , black , and green  
. Gil snores if he sleeps flat on his back so he props him self up with the pillows.

Umas bed comes next and she has blue and silver blankets and blue pillows . Uma is restless when she sleeps so pillows are put on the floor when she is asleep in case she falls in the middle of the night .

My bed is next it has railing next to it so I can grab my self and pull into it so my brother of Gil don't have to help me get in it . It has green pillows and blankets . How ever it has one red pillow because some times we he both find it hard to sleeps  
Harry gets in the bed with me .

Carlos's bed is the last one because he is the youngest and needs the most protecting . He is fourteen and we are sixteen so he is our younger brother . His bed is red and black he has red and black blankets and blacks pillows so they are not mistaken  
for Harry's . His bed is made neatly from not being sleep in for a while . Carlos has nightmare a lot so he has a small nightlight even most kids is age are past the point of needing it . But it helps him sleep so we don't say anything about  
it .

Are room really isn't that dirty . The others try to keep their stuff out of the way so I can have room to move my chair and not fall out . So I just toss Umas pillows on her bed . Close Gil's Chest so his stuff is hidden we won't do anything but  
there's been times of other gangs getting on the ship with no one there. So better safe the sorry .

Then I move to my bed fold back the blankets . Lock the wheels of my chair . Grab the rail and haul my self into bed . Pull the blankets up lay down and am out with in minutes .

 _Later that night at the chip shop_

 __

I'm working my shift at the chip shop. Bringing trays off food to people as soon as they sit down . I bring out Gil's and Umas who's shift I took over for . Puting the trays in front of them.

I start to wheel back to the kitchen when Uma picks up the egg off her tray holds it out and says " Hart here you eat the eat , you haven't eaten yet it will be a while before you get a chance to ."

I take the egg with out a world because if Harry was here he would do the same and then not let me go to work until I ate it . However my brother is out collecting for Uma .

One of his favorites jobs she gives him because it gets his anger out . He saves the easiest job for last . Curl up and Dye because Dizzy is only ten and can't really put a fight he's basically on out pilot there .

I hear the doors slam and that's really hard to do because they are swing doors so I look up and see Harry .

He's not clam like he normally is after collecting in fact he looks really pissed off . So with Uma and me make are way over and ask whats wrong .

My brother looks up and says the last words I ever thought I would here " Mals back on the Isle."

I can't speak for just thinking that luckily ,Uma asks what I want to " Are you sure?"

Thinking maybe he just saw lights on at the castle.

But he nods his head and says " Yeah I ran into her at Curl up and Dye ."

No wonder he's pissed off if one person can ruin his good mood it's Mal even being brought up in s conversion actually seeing her . I'm surprised he's not more mad .

Will have to think up a course of action on the Revenge however I have to get back to work before I get in trouble with Umas mom. 

* * *

**Wow I'm surprised to see how many people like it . So here's more of it . Yes he cursed however he's sixteen , and raised on a isle of villains I don't think anyone would care about his mouth . It's rated teen for a reason it shouldn't get worse then that some times there's no replacement for those words.**

 ****

 **Keep leaving comments , tell me what you like , what you think so far. Tell me what you don't like , in fact please correct my grammar and spelling I dont have a beta so I miss some stuff . But keep it positive flames are not allowed and infact caused me to stop posting in the past so you want to see more positive comments only . I believe troll fic's are written so people can flame them and the authors don't get and mad go read those if you wan t to flame .**

 ****

 **Don't like don't read.**

 ****

 **Until next time**


	3. 3

My brother is not a easy person to calm down he has a big temper and a short fuse . So when he loses it is best just to get lot of the way until he calms down .

However if is losing it in a public place such as the chip shop you all work in . It is a very good idea to move him before something happenes.

I wheel closer to Harry and ask " Can Gil take you to the Lost Revenge or do I need to get father here to take you to Jolly Rodger?"

When he dosen't answer right away I contuine " Stayings not a option your to angery and some is going to get hurt . So answer Harry or I chose for you."

His brother bits out his answer " The Revenge ."

Alright he says to his brother as he waves Gil over .

Then he turns slightly to Gil and says ". Take Harry to the Revenge and then stay there with him . I will done in a couple hours. Gil it is important don't let him leave once you get there some one will get hurt and it could be him."

I watch as the two of them walk out the door and turn towards the docks . I push my brother to the back of my mind for now . Wheeling my self to the kitchen to keep working .

Uma stops me before I wheel out with the next tray of food . " Where's your brother ?"

"Gil took him to the Revenge , that's the option hischoicethe other was sending Gil to get our father so he would take Harry to the Jolly Rodger." I tell Uma watching her process all that I said .

" Harry goes no where alone while she is on the isle not until we know why she is backs and what's she's planning ." Replies to me .

I totally agree with her . Mal may have one ruled the isle but now it belongs to the Wharf Rats and if she is here to stay it be a fight for her to get it back.

I hear the doors swing open and the call of I'm back. I know that voice wheel from when were younger and all friends and from one Harry was dating her it was Mals.

I push my self out of the kitchen followed by Uma .

I see Mal standing in the middle of the shop looking to all like she belonged there. In actually she had real guts coming her. Her nor none of her crew were welcome expect Carlos and they didn't know that yet.

I let Uma take the front with me slightly behind and to her right side were Harry would walk .

Uma speaks to Mal " Your not getting your territory back it belongs to the Wharf Rats ."

Mal laughs a little and says " we will see about that ."

Mal then tuns towards me and says " Did you replace your brother in Umas eyes little Hartley ."

I bristle from my full name and what was said " No Umas not you Mal throwing people away for one mistake . My brothers on the Revenge to hopefully keep him from killing you ."

I am finding hard to hold back the from doing so imagine how hard it would be for Harry.

Uma spoke again to Mals and said " get out your not welcome in Wharf rat territory .

She then turned to me and said " Go join your brother on the Revenge Hart, I will finish your shift ."

I replied " Gladly Uma ".

* * *

 **So Uma , Hart and Mal had a conversion . Hat Mal should be lucky Harry wasn't there for . Love the support I'm getting for this . I just want to say it has been getting favorites and follows but not a lot of comments they keep the writing coming at a faster pace . So let me hear what you think .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	4. 4

Gil watched Harry pace around the deck of the Lost Revenge . Even time he made a move to the gangway a member of the crew blocked his path . Knowing in his current mood if he left someone was going to get hurt.

Gil heard the scrapping on the docks that comes from Harts wheel chair moving over the rotting wood . So scans the docks and sees Hart about 100 meters from the ship approaching fast .

Gil moves to Harry and says " Harts here , Uma must be finshing his shift .

Harry turns and sees his brother coming up the gangway but doesn't say anything .

So Gil asks Hart " Why are you back so early ? You said a couple of hours , it's barley been one ."

" Mal showed up right after you two left. Nothing major happen she just said she was back and looking for her territory "

As Hart was speaking Harry was tensing and un-tensing his hands looking to all like he really needed to hit something.

Seeing his brother like that he wasn't sure if he should go on because it would make his brother more mad but then his brother spoke " Go on Hart what else did she say?"

I was on Umas right side were you would've been and she asked Uma if she replaced you with me.

I told her that Uma wasn't her and she didn't replace friends like that . And that you were here to keep you from killing her .

Harry tensed his fists and didn't un- tense them so Gil did the only think he could think of and said "Harry hit me."

My brother didn't even hesitate he landed a fist squarely to Gil's jaw knocking him to the deck . He could see the anger fade out of brother has he reached down to help Gil stand .

As Gil reaches his feet seeing has I don't think he will be talking for a while I ask " Feel better now Harry?"

" A little bit , thanks for that Gil , but I still want to kill Mal."

" Harry all of want to kill Mal right now but it would not be good to act on it." Hart said getting nods from Gil and the rest of the crew.

Let's wait for Uma to get here and then we will talk about the rules for Mal being back on the Isle and the changes for however she stays this time .

The three of them walk down to there quaters while the crew follows there lead heading below deck , off the ship or to stand watch.

Uma arrives at the ship an hour later . Not seeing any of the boys on deck she askes Bobby a newer member to her crew who is on watch where they are.

They went to quaters captian was his replie so Uma tells him to keep standing and heads below deck .

Arriving at there quaters she sees Gil , Harry and Hart sitting in Harts bed playing cards she moves closer and hears Hart ask " Gil do you have any twos ?"

And Gil's replie of no go fish .

Uma reachs into the middle pile and a hands Hart a card and asks " Go Fish really?"

It's Harry that relies " Its mindless and dosen't did a lot of thinking .

She looks Gil and the face and sees a bruise forming . " What happened ?"

The answer comes from Hart " Gil told Harry to hit him because he was getting to angery and he did . It knocked Gil to the deck but calmed Harry down . So Gil's not mad about it ."

Uma says " lets try to get that to a minim but good idea Gil.

Then turning to the others and says no one and a mean no one after tonight goes anywhere alone with Mal still on the isle . I don't want anyone getting hurt or dieing even if it is Mal that would put more shit on the kids still on the isle and we don't  
need that .

" Do you understand Harry?" Uma asks her first mate .

" Yes captian I understand." Harry tells Uma as he moves to his bed to sleep .

The others shortly following his example because it has been a long day. 

* * *

**I wouldn't ever recommamnd telling a angery person to hit you . However on the isle I think it was a comman offer to calm a gang member down with out real danger . Gil probly could have taken more then one hit but seeing it was straight to the jaw and Harry is fairly muscular . Gil when fighting back will not go down as easy.**

 ****

 **Olympus14 I love the idea and it will most likely happen like that you will just have to wait and see.**

 ****

 **Until next time**


	5. 5

The black limo from Auradon pulls up to barrier of the isle of the Lost . And so easily enters when nothing else can.

As Jay parks it , Evie , Carlos ,and Ben tumble out of the back. They cover the limo with old blankets .

Carlos needing to report to his captainand crew says to the others " I'm the quietist , you two take Ben and look in the old hideout for Mal. If she's not there stay while I search the isle for her."

It's Jay that speaks like Carlos expected he thinks he's a protector like Harry. However unlike Harry who looks out for everyone Jay just looks out for his friends . " Are you sure , you want to be alone on the isle ?"

" Yeah Jay it will be safer for all of us if I go it alone ."

" All right Carlos " Jay finally replies but you only have two hours to get to the hideout or I coming looking .

"Ok Jay" I replied as he watches the others walk of . Then he takes off down the ally's towards Ursula's Chip Shop. As he makes his way down the familiar path he remembers how he mentions his crew.

~ _Carlos shivers in the alleyway with nothing to keep him warm but his old coat ._

 __

 _His mother throw him after beating him for not completing his chores. He didn't clean her closet but it wasn't on his list ._

 __

 _He made the mistake of telling his mother this so she beat the shit out of him and told him he was worthlessif he couldn't remember to do something if it wasn't written down . She said she didn't need a worthless son and told him not to come back._

 __

 _Carlos heard the sound of rolling wheels followed by footsteps there was only two people that could be only one and a wheelchair the other not far behind his twin Harry and Hart Hook . He may not have been friends with them but even with the twins only being twelve he know what happen when people called them by their fall names ._

 __

 _The sound was getting closer and he pushed him self when it stopped and saw the boys standing in front of him and looking down on him ._

 __

 _The one many called the nicer twin Hart spoke first " What are you doing in the alley it's ten p.m and your like six years old ."_

 __

 _Carlos know he was small for a ten year old and the twins were big for their age but he didn't think he looked six. He better answer be fore he gets beat up more he thinks " I'm not six I'm ten . I'm in the alley because my mom throw me out for not doing a chore I wasn't told to do . But not beforeshe gave me a beating and said has she throw me out to never darken her doorstep again ."_

 __

 _Carlos expected Hart to speak again but his brother beat him to it asking "what hurts " ._

 __

 _Carlos answers not sure why he would want to know " My chest, I think she broke a rib, my legs and head."_

 __

 _Hart speaks again " Can Harry pick you up we can get you medical help and a place to stay . All you have to do is help with chores and errands for Ursula's Chip shop."_

 __

 _" Yeah" was my weak answer to hurt to say anything else . As I passed out ._

 __

 _Hart spoke to his brother "Harry hurry and pick him up but be careful you don't want to hurt him more."_

 __

 _His brother dose so and they make their way to Ursula's.~_

 __

Carlos reaches the door of the chip shops and sees nothing has really changed Harry , Gil and some of the more senior crew sit at the long table reserved for them .

Hart rolls and sets a tray in front of his brother where he is handed the egg of it and given a look by his brother he signs and eats it .

I walk up to the table and say " Something's never change do they Hart."

Causing the other boy to look and say Carlos your back.

Gil get Uma I can't stay long Jay only gave me two hours but I think he will start looking at one and I can't be anywhere near here when he does "

Uma comes out of the kitchen with Gil and askswhat's going on Carlos .

"Evil and Jay brought me here to talk Mal in to going to back to Auradon . Not just me they brought the king."

" well well well " Uma said we will have to do something with that .

Then she says get going Carlos you don't want you cover being blown to soon.

Carlos call Yes captain has he walks out the door . 

* * *

**So I was supposed to update yesterday but I went to a soccer game and then out with my dad . I was tired when I got home so here it is.**  
 **  
**

 **First part of how Carlos meant his crew tell me what you think of the flash back.**

 ****

 **The Auradon kids are there , for the purpose of this story all the other chapters besides the first happen in the same twenty four hours .**

 ****

 **Until next time .  
**


	6. 6

"So captain"Hart says as they watch Carlos run out the door so Jay dosen't catch him near the chip shop.

" What are we going to do about the King ?"

"I don't know yet Hart. Let me think for a little bit ."  
Uma says continuing " You need to get back to work before you get in trouble with my mother "

" Okay Uma " with that the conversion is over and Hart rolls back in to the kitchen to get back to work.

Harry speaks next not having talked since Carlos arrived " Carlos sure has grown since we first brought him into the crew ."

Yeah Harry he has Uma relies to her first mate causing them to think of the first time she met Carlos .

~ _Hart and Harry come rushing into the chip as Uma is going to yell at the both of them she sees Harry carrying a unconscious boy._

 __

 _Bring him to the back she tell them then askes " Who is he and what happen to him?"_

 __

 _Hart answers for his brother " Carlos De Vil son of Crulla De Vil , she beat him and throw him out telling him not to come back for not doing a chore she didn't tell him to do."_

 __

 _Harry contained from where is brother left off " He's ten years old , but looks no bigger then a six year old . He said his head , leg and ribs hurt . So we need to wrap his ribs and hope his leg isn't broken"_

 __

 _" He passed out so it is safe to say he has a concussion ." Hart said has his brother lay him on the bed in the back room ._

 __

 _As he watched his brother take Carlos shirt of you could see his torso has more bruises on it then a boy his age should have ever had. His brother carefully wrapped his ribs then pulled one of his extra shirts over Carlos head ._

 __

 _Then Harry spoke to Uma " Uma he may be out but he isn't going to want a girl he dosen't know to see him with out his pants on . "_

 __

 _" Ok Harry tell me if you think his leg is broken , if it I will see if I can get a doctor here"_

 __

 _Uma exits the room and Harry takes of Carlos pants so he can look at his leg"._

 __

 _Well Harry what's the prognoses ." Hart askes his his replie is the best one " Not broken and I think he's waking up"_

 __

 _I will get Uma . Hart goes to the door and opens it and like he thought Uma is right outside it she is protective of all the crew even if they are new and she knows we wouldn't have brought him her if he hadn't agreed."_

 __

 _Harry said he's waking up and the legs not broken come back in._

 __

 _" Thanks Hart" Uma follows him back into the room and they both see Carlos siting up._

 __

 _Uma speaks and says Welcome to the Wharf Rats Carlos ._

 __

 _Carlos surprises all of them and says glad to be here captian .~_

 __

Harry get you brother I have a idea to what to do about the king being on the isle and getting us off it .

"Ok Captain." Harry says then walks into the kitchen coming out with Hart.

Harry said you had a idea ."

" Yes Hart I do . We are going to nick the king and trade him for the wand to get us all of the isle ."

" It's a good plan , but we will have to get Carlos to inform as of any double cross ." Hart says and then askes his brother " Harry what do you think?"

" I think it is a wonderful idea my captain." 

* * *

**So more of the flash back about Carlos joining the Wharf Rats . In this he mets Uma . They talk about what they are going to do with the king . Mal and Harry will met again in the next couple of chapters .**

 ****

 **Carlos's true crew will be revealed soon and the others of the rotten four will not take kindly to it but they were never Carlos true friends.**

 __


	7. 7

Once the plan to get the king is been finished . Uma and Hart head back to the ship to wait for Harry and Gil to get back with the king .

"Harry, be careful alright."

" Don't worry Hart , me and Gil got this watch out for the Captain until I get back."

" Yes Harry " Hart says as he watches his brother and Gil walk in the opposite direction towards the Rotten Fours hideout which Carlos showed them the way to long ago.

They move swiftly though the alleyways not making any noise a skill they learned from living to the isle their whole life's .

They quickly find them selfs out side the hideout hiding in the alley waiting for the king to come out .

Which dosen't take long and continuing their luck he is a alone .

Harry sneaks up behind the king then helps Gil pull him to the ship.

Once their they tie him to the mast , for Uma and Hart to watch while they head back to the rotten fours hideout to pas on the message .

When he gets their he is confronted by Mal , Evie and Jay while Carlos hangs back.

He says " We nicked the king ."

That starts the three yelling and they voice heard the most is Mals saying " Give him back Harry."

Not so fast Princess if you want him back you have to meet Uma at the chip shop alone to discuss that .

As he speaks Mal , Jay and Evie are watching the hand with his Hook . While Carlos watches his other hand which pass a message on in a code only the Wharf Rats know.

Harry's right fist goes to his right hip and the his first finger and trumb trace a circle above where his fist was . :Get to the Revange :

Carlos quickly slides his palm across the front of his pants almost as if it was sweaty .: When:

A quick flick of his first and middle with his trumb pressed to them .: As soon as you can.:

Carlos places his hands in pockets and flexs his right hand quickly three times before removing his hands from his pockets .:three hours:

Harry quickly puts his right hand in his pocket the withdrawns it .:Okay:

Then Harry goes into the shadows grabing Gil from the alley and they go back to the Revenge.

Once their Harry tills Uma , Carlos will be their in three hours .

* * *

 **I think during battle would be a bad idea to shout what you are going to do to crew mates so yes they have a secret code that is mostly done with opposite hand .**

 ****

 **Harry and Mal see each other again but the big meeting between them happens soon.**

 ****

 **Keep reading , Keep reviewing and I am being serious here please tell me In nice way if their are grammar or spelling mistakes .**

 ****

 **Until next Time.**


	8. 8

Aboard the Lost Revegange , Harry, Hart , and Gil wait for Uma and Carlos to get there as they stand watch over king Ben who is unconscious and tied to the main mast.

The rest of the crew runs around the deck tending to thier normal work and sneaking glances at the king .

The call of captains coming rings out over the deck causing the three boys to move to the gangway .

They see Uma and Carlos come up the gangway , the two walking close to gather anyone else would have thought with how close they were standing they were dating because that's the only time you let someone that close to them.

They are not however they are just like abrother and sister pair in fact the five of them call the others their brothers and sister . They aren't that close to the rest of the crew but with each other they are.

Uma speaks to Harry " Mal lost the arm wrestle , to me .She knows the deal. Hopefully she thinks we while kill him if they don't give us the wand."

Harry answers Uma " She has always thought she was stronger then you. Those three think the worst of us , always thinking we kill people when we plank them ."

That sets the five of them laughing , because they do use the plank a lot but as a game . Planking is seeing how long it take you to get pushed off the plank. Harry holds the record of five minutes , until you get pushed in the water . They were pirates  
to people really think they live on a boat and they can't swim.

Hart asks Carlos after they stop laughing ." Will they take the deal?"

" Yes the will , Mal and Evie went to Auradon to get the wand and Jays searching the west side of the isle to see if he can find the king ."Carlos says then continues " I'm supposed to be searching the west side ."

Well mate you better get to it to not blow your cover to soon Me and Hart will go to the decks with you we are going to collect what we are owed .

Coming Hart . Yeah Harry , wait for me and Carlos . 

* * *

**Okay this is late and short andnot a normal day I update. However personal stuff happened last week and i neededthe weekend to relax and not worry about it . Not sure if I will update tomorrow for the normal update but even if I don't you still get thursdays chapter.**

 **  
**

 **In happy news . Did you see the solar eclipse. I did had a really good view of it from my front yard and watched the live from Organ to see the full solar eclipse . But it wasn't the full one in my area . Still really cool watching it on TV and a once in a lifetime event for a full solat eclipse .**

 ****

 **Any guessesfor what happens next chapter tell me in the reviews .**

 ****

 **And I don't know if people think I am joking but I'm really not please correct my spelling and grammar if you see mistakes spell check misses.**


	9. 9

Normally Hart would not be going collectecting with is Brother , because it could lead to a fight indangering not only Hart but Harry also because he would have to fight for the both of them.

However he was only collecting for his easier stops and brought his brother along to follow Umas rule of not being alone while Mal was still on the isle. So he tookHart along . There had been no problems so far and they were coming up on he easiest  
stop he ever had Curl up and Dye . Where he collected from Dizzy the ten year old daughter of Drizzella and granddaughter of the wicked stepmother .

As the walk into the shop or in Harts case roll into the shop they see Dizzy sweeping the floors as was normal .

Harry speaks to Dizzy in a threatening tone " You know the drill."

Dizzy walks to the register and pulls out the money earned to day and speaks quitly " That's all of it from it day ."

Harry quickly counts the money seeing it is half of what it would normally be . Harry know Dizzy wouldn't lie to him so he lightens his tone and asks " Are you coming to the chip shop today?"

Dizzy answers Harry " I was planning on it ."

Hart asks the second part of his brothers question the twins often speaking that way " Just for a meal or do you need the room?"

Dizzy answers Hart with a shacky voice "the room."

The room they speak of is the back room of the chip shop it's were Umas kids the ones they watch out for stay if they need to get away from their parents for a night . Regulars or kids that get thrown out of their parents homes get rooms on the Revenge  
. Dizzy was one of the lucky ones not needing a room that often , but tonight she would with the lack of profit the shop had she didn't want a beating and Harry and Hart didn't want that for her either .

Dizzy it's okay, that's what's it's their for Hart replies then askes " Is it your first night this week ?" Uma wants them to asks this to kids that show up often but are not quite regulars so she can see if they are going to soon be regulars .

Dizzy shakes her head and says " No , I stayed two days ago because I was kickedout for the night. "

Hart thinks on that for a minute and says " All right that's under the limit , you know what to do if it reaches the limit , see you at the chip shop ."

Dizzy says I do, see you at the chip shop.

The limit is three days a week of sleeping at the shop mostly because their they are sleeping on the floor with just a blanket and pillow . After you reach the limit , if you don't get noticed by one of the senior members for the crew , you go to you  
of them and declare your self a regular . Which gets you a room on the Lost Revenge . The gangway to the Lost Revenge is always down for any member of the crew or the strays to get to their rooms when they need it . The strays are kids like Dizzy  
who are under 14 and can't declare them part of the Wharf Rats they are stil feed and have a safe place to sleep but hey aren't getting up to anything really dangerous .

Hart exits the chip shop right after Harry following him in silence for a few mintues them speaking "Do you think Dizzy will be a regluar ?" His brother has always been better at figuring out which ones of the kids would be .

His brother waits before speaking and says " Hart if all goes to plan tomorrow we will be of the isle forever , if it dosen't yeah she will. But either way she is one of the strays and that makes her are sister "

"Yeah Harry I guess it does ." He didn't know why people thought his brother and Gil were stupid . They are some of the smartest people he know . Gil could take one look at a person and tell where they were hurting and know how to fix it with what supplies  
he had , which sadly was because of father and older brothers , but was good for the crew and the strays . Harry could have a plan he know would work and have two or three back up plans just incase something went wrong with the first. That's  
why he said if it dosen't work she would be , however every part of him was hoping it would .

Suddenly the alley way became foggy with smoke and He could hear Harry calling out for him not to breath but it was to late he had already inhaled to much of the smoke he felt himself passing out .

Harry woke up alone in the alley way to a not that said

: Your brother for the king . Whats it going to be ?:

It wasn't signed but Harry know who it was from having seen that hand writing a lot when he wa younger . It belonged to Mal .

His thoughts went to Carlos and why he didn't tell them this was going to happen . But that trains of thought quickly ended when he realized Carlos would never betray them and if he had know this was going to happen he would have did every think he could  
to stop it .

So at that point he did the only thing he could and picked up the note and ran to the Lost Revenge to show Uma and the others .

 _Mean while at the Hangout_

 __

Carlos walks into see Hart laying on the coach with the others talking at the table with his wheelchair .

Carlos walks up to the others and says " What did. You do."

Mal answers Carlos " We couldn't give them the wand . So we got Hartley to trade for Ben ."

You couldn't have thought of a different plan that didn't involve kid napping Harry's brother .

You know how protective he is of him . And for a good reason Hart can't walk and you want to trade him to his brother for the King .

Yeah Carlos Mal says it's not like he's hurt and he wouldn't be if the do the trade . Why do you care ?

Why do I care Mal. I will tell you why because I have called Harry and Hart my brother since I was ten years old and they found me hurt in a alley . They became my family with Uma and Gil.

They only reason I was a member of the rotten four was to spy's and tell the others what you were doing and the only reason went to Auradon was to figure out how to get the others off the Isle.

Knowing he couldn't get Hart out of their him self he throws off the jacket Evie made for him and says I'm going comfort Harry and stop him from coming here and killing you three before the trade .

 _On the Lost Revenage_

 __

Carlos walks on and sees Uma and Gil talking to Harry as he walks closer he hears them telling Harry they would get Hart back.

When Carlos is close enough he says " Harry I didn't know they were going to do that."

I figured you didn't Carlos it's alright Harry tells him in return .

Uma I blew my cover.

It's alright Carlos it would have happen tomorrow anyway . Your safe and here and we will get Hart back tomorrow. 

* * *

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet . It more then makes up for the really short one I last posted . A lot of it is showing that they care for the other kids on the isle and they are not as heartless as they seem . Carlos as finally revealed him self . See what Mal, Evie and Jay think next chapter .**

 ****

 **How did turn out , I had the kid napping idea from the start actually that's what the story idea started from. Then Olympus14 said they had a really good idea for the story and low and behold it was hart getting kidnapped to trade for Ben. It was then I knew other people liked the idea .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	10. 10

Ben wakes up to find him self tied to a mast of a ship ,as he struggles to get free he hears a female voicethat says "Struggle all you want your not getting free until we cut you lose ."

Ben turns his head towards the voice and see a female teen with blue braids and a captains hat. He asks " Where Am I ?Who are you? Why am I here ?"

The female teen speaks again " I'm Uma , Captain of the Lost Revenge . Which answers your first two questions . For your third you were here to trade for the wand so we can get off the Isle ."

Ben not hearing the were said " Can't we talk about away to get you off with out taking down the barrier."

Uma takes a deep breathe and replies ". We expected them to bring a fake wand then we were going to parley , we don't want are parents off the isle anymore then you do."

As she continues to speak a male voice cuts her off " Speak for yourself Uma , not all are parents are like yours , Gil's and Carlos . It would affendmy father if you compared him to them ."

She answers the male teen " Harry that is true , I am sorry about including your father . Where are Carlos and Gil."

" Gil went to get us some food . Carlos is below deck with the strays ,Johnny came in late last not with cuts and some bruises from his old man is he's helping clean and bandage them."

Ben speaks up and asks " If I'm not here for the wand anymore why am is here?"

The male teen , no Ben thinks Harry speaks directly to him for the first time " Well your highness your hear because you girlfriend and her friends decided to kidnapped my younger brother to trade for you."

" Your younger brother ?" Ben asked shocked .

" Yes Harts ten mintues my junior . We're twins .knocked the both of us out with some sort of gas I woke up in the alley alone . I don't know why they took him , my they thought my wheelchair bound brother would be the easier target."

Wheel chair bound . It's Uma that answers Ben " Hart can't take more then a couple steps with out falling . He walks on the ship but only below deck where we have lots of handrails to balance him. He can only walk where others can't seehim because  
on the isle it is better to be called cripple then be able to walk weekly but need to be protected ."

As she finished speaking a blonde male walks up holding a sack of apples . He hands a apple to Harry and Uma . Then looks at the two of them Uma answers the answered question " Carlos is below deck with the strays , bring him up will you it's almost noon."

Ben then asks the questions since he first heard his name ." Why is Carlos here ?"

A familiar voice rings out across the deck he sees Carlos dresses in black pants a ratty blue tank top and a darkblue leather jacket . " because they are my family . I was spying on the rotten three . And when I stayed in Auradon I was looking for  
a way to get them there ."

Ben just looks silently at Carlos and neither Harry or Uma say anything so he contuines " They took me in when my mother throw me out for not doing a chore I wasn't told to . I was ten years old . If you ask Captain Hook he dosen't have two sons and two  
daughters he has three sons and two daughters".

As he finishes speaking Uma starts laughing and says " Ain't that the truth I remember the time you three were supposed to go to the Jolly Rodger and have dinner with him and you all forget . He came here and said you were all grounded and dragged you  
and Harry with him after telling Hart to follow . I didn't see the three of you for a week after that."

That gets two boys laughing and then Carlos says " To keep us grounded he made his stay in his room with . It was actually a really great time ."

A he finishes speaking they hear bells .

Uma speaks its noon.

Harry cut him lose . He dose then grabs Ben and brings him closer to the gangway.

Ben sees Mal , Evie and Jay coming . He sees Evie pushing a emepty wheel chair and Jay carrying a boy that looks like the one holding on to him expect he his wearing a black tank top and a green leather jacket .

"Hart " Harry calls out .

I'm alright is his brothers answer .

Uma then speaks to Mal. "At the same time . Three , two,one."

As Uma finishes speaking Jay puts Hart in the wheel chair and Evie lest go of it . While Beery let's go of Ben .

Halfway down the gangway Ben turns and speaks to Uma " I will be back in a few days ." To talk about you getting off the isle .

See you then your highness ." 

* * *

**So they made the trade safely . Ben learns that not all parents on the isle are bad and some truly care about there kids .**

 ****

 **Ben will back will back to get some of them of the isle . I know I said we would see Mal, Evie and Hay thought about Carlos but i changed my mind .**

 ****

 **This has a couple more chapters then there is a squeal planned .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**

 ****

 ****


	11. 11

It had been a couple days of normals days for the command of the Lost Revenge with Carlos back.

They went to Serpent Prep. Worked their shifts at Ursula's . Took care of the strays like they always had . Harry was right at Dizzy. She ended by needing to stay at the shop four nights that week . On the fourth night she came in with bruises .

Harry came in just a little after her with a smile on his face from collecting . However when he saw Dizzy the grin quickly fell from his face .

He walked over to her and asked " Did you hit your head. Anything you have your stuff?"

Dizzy shakes her head to the first two and then simply holds up a ratty backpack . To nervous to speak not because it was Harry but because she was finally getting away from her mother and grandmother and it was to good to be true .

Harry tells her good then starts to quickly look around the shop .

Hart notices his doing so and speaks drawing his brothers attention to him. " Gil is on the Revenge he worked the late shrift and Uma sent him home . Uma and Carlos are in the back working ."

You can take Dizzy to the Revenge and show her a roomand then comeback I will tell Uma and Carlos .

Even with Mal and the others Auradon the others were back to their habits of wondering alone but not unarmed and not with out at least telling one Wharf rat the general area they were going to be in ,

Harry nods his head to Hart then motions Dizzy out the door . Wanting to get her to the Lost Revenge because often times the kids they took in thought it was a joke and they like to reinsure them it was not .

A stray was a stray for life even if they didn't join the Wharf Rats when they were fourteen . Most did the few didn't neither theyhad older siblings that took them in or formed their own gangs . Sadly some of them didn't make it to fourteen as  
much as they tried to keep them out of the violence , their were mistakes made and the parents of the ones they caught to late .

Harry quickly stopped that train of thought and focused on getting Dizzy on the ship without trouble .

 _Later that day_

 __

Harry had gotten Dizzy to the ship safely . Hart, Carlos and Uma had gotten back from the chip shop. And the crew was mostly relaxing on deck .

When they heard Gil call from the crows nest " King Ben is hear."

Uma took action the " Strays below deck go hang out in the lounge for a while , all crew but command , go do you errands I know you have been avoiding. "

She then watches five pre-teens ranging from 10 to 13 , go below deck. Then watches six others leave the ship from ages from14 to18 .

She then address the king " Well king Ben , I believe you said when you came again we would discuss getting us of the isle ."

Ben answers her and says " Yes I did . I know you , Harry, Hart , Gil and Carlos . But how many others will it be .?"

Ben looks at Uma thinking she would answer but to his surprise it is Gil " The strays they aren't crew proper not until their fourteen , That's Dizzy she's ren , then Dante and Scott their twins and eleven . Sarah's twelve . Then Mikey's who's thirteen."  
After Gil finishes naming the strays and saying their ages he speaks again and says " Carlos will you do the crew ."

" Yeah Gil." Carlos answers his crew mate and friend then starts to speak again " Theirs Johnny he just turned fourteen and became a Wharf rat yesterday . Then Malcom he's 15 , then Skye heisalso 15 he's Mikey's older brother . Sunny she issixteen  
. Then Josh he's seventeen and finally James who's eighteen and out with johnny right now making sure he doesn't get hurt" He finishes speaking .

As he finished speaking Hart starts " We wouldn't be separated, we know the younger kids will be in a different school. And the some of the crew are indifferent grades . So we can be separated for that but we will room crew with crew and strayswith  
strays . Knowing you probably won't room males with females . Sarah, Sunny and Uma will share a room ." After he finishes speaking he looks at Ben daring him to have a problem with what he just said .

" Of course we will. We have three person rooms so it will be no problem for the three of them ."

Harry speaks next " James is deaf . We only know the signs we made . I'm only telling you this so you know and can teach him real signs . If you try to stick him in some special class , we will ignore it and take him to class with us ." Giving Ben  
a look like that wouldn't be the only think they would be doing if Ben dared to do that .

" I wouldn't do that. When we get him to Auradon we will get him a hearing test and hopeful get him hearing aids and teach all of you sign ." Ben assures the pirate glaring angry at him.

Then looks at Uma thinking she has something to add but surprise him again then she says " You guys know me to well. Well king it looks like we have a deal."

Then she reaches a hand out to shake on it . Ben reaches out his hand to met hers.

* * *

 **Okay so Ben went back like he promised . He and Uma along with the rest of them reached a deal. The strays and Wharf Rats I mentioned in this will have parts in the squeal .**

 ****

 **This just has the epilogue left which is them getting to Auradon. The squeal will be " Will we make it here." After I post the epilogue it will be about a week before the first chapter of the squeal. Because my youngest sister starts the eighth grade on Wednesday. Then my younger sister starts her freshmen year of collage in September . I also have to do some thinks to get ready for school for winter quarter because I took a gab year aftergraduating high school and have stuff to still do so I missed enrollment for fall quarter.**

 ****

 **Until next time.**


	12. 12

The next morning on the Lost Revenge is crazy as all members of the crew and strays alike run the deck collecting their items and shuting the Revenge so no one could get into the ship but them .

Captain James Hook father of Harry and Hart Hook had promised the crew he would watch the ship for them while they were in Auradon .

Hart has watching with a ratty duffle bag sitting on is lap . He was nervous about what was going to happen in Auradon. He know something's like James would be getting hearing aids and he would be getting a wheel chair made for him. It he didn't  
know of all of them were going to make it over there and it scared him.

His brother comes over with is duffle bag and drops it with a bang in front of his wheel chair then " Don't worry Hart, if one needs to come back we all come back."

Hart worries less as Harry speaks the motto of the Wharf Rats " Its all of Us or None of Us." You never catch any of them alone on the off chance you do they are quickly joined by the others.

Hart and Harry are quickly meet by Uma, Gil and Carlos . The three others of the command of the Lost Revenge not only that but their brothers and sister . Together since childhood together in getting of this isle .

The others pick up the bags when they are sure every one has everything . Uma takes the lead like a Captain should . Then the shout " We ride with the Tide rings out from the Wharf Rats .

They shoulder their bags and make the walk to the other side of the isle with the limos will take them to Auradon.

Hart looks to his left and Right his biological brother to his left , his adoptive brothers to his right .

His captain and sister drops back to and speaks to them " Anyone having second thoughts?". Hart knows of anyone spoke adjenst this Uma would go on alone and tell them they changed there minds .

Hart speaks First " No Captain."  
Harry says shorty after his brother " None at all"  
Gil just shakes his head no.  
Carlos says " All of us or none of Us . Uma am good if you are."

Uma answers as they see the the Limos with what they have been waiting for . Climb in you guys .

Her answers sends the strays into the first limo. The wharf Rats in to the second and then into the third .

Once they are all in the limos start to move . Then it finally hits them it is really happening they are going to Auradon . 

* * *

**Well that is the end of Harry Hooks Younger Brother . Look for the squeal Will We Make it Here. To have the first chapter in about a week.**

 ****

 **I would like to thank over one that followed , favorited and reviewed. You keeped me writing and happy to do so. I hope you do so for the squeal.**

 ****

 **Special thanks to Olympus14 who never failed to review a chapter .**


End file.
